Dying to be alive and loved
by No Fate 1990
Summary: While in the jungle, Mary gives birth to her and Hancock's twins.Reviews are welcome.
1. death

Scene: The Jungle-Somewhere in South America

Hancock: I hate it that those indians burnt down our cabin. Now we don't have a house so we have to wander in the jungle.

Mary(sitting down on the ground): My water broke 

Hancock(frightened): OH MY GOD 

Mary(preparing herself to give birth): I guess that the birth will have to take place here in the jungle.

Hancock: No 

Mary: Why not? 

Hancock: The jungle isn't a hospital 

Mary: So what? 

Hancock: The babies should be born in a hospital where a doctor can help you if a complication may arise during the birth

Mary: I am sorry to say that we are going to be stuck here in the jungle. I don't feel like walking because my back is hurting and I am starting to have contractions. We probably won't have enough time to get to the hospital for the babies are on their way. 

Hancock: OK, Mary, we can do it your way 

Mary: Thank you 

Hancock: I don't feel like fighting with you because I don't want anything bad to happen to the babies 

Mary: And now we wait 

Hancock: For what? 

Mary: We will wait for the babies to be born 

Hancock(massaging Mary's shoulders): How are you feeling right now? 

Mary (crying out in pain, she grabs hold of Hancock): I am having contraction and it hurts really bad 

Hancock(holding Mary very tightly): Don't worry, Mary, I am here 

Mary(continuously,crying out in pain as she endures more contractions): OH MY GOD, the contractions are coming in just like ocean waves 

Hancock(removing a strand of hair away from Mary's face): Don't forget to breathe 

Mary: Can you check my cervix to see if I am fully dialated? 

Hancock(checking Mary's cervix): Honey, you are fully dialated. You can start pushing whenever you start having a contraction. 

Mary(screaming from contractions, she starts pushing): AHH..AHH..AHH..AHH 

Hancock(watching the babies come into the world): OH MY GOD 

Mary(screaming as she holds Hancock's hand): AH..AH..AH..AH..AH 

Hancock(crying as he holds Mary): Mary, hearing you screaming is making me want to cry. Seeing you in pain is one of the worst things that I can ever witness in my life. I blame myself for causing you pain because I got you pregnant. 

Mary(holding Hancock very tightly): I consider having your babies to be a blessing. I know childbirth may be a risky business for anyone especially me to embark, but I am willingly to sacrifice my life for our children. 

Hancock: I wish that we were at a hospital where you can get some medication for your pain

Mary(becoming tired): Pushing two babies out of my body is really hard work. I wonder are the babies out of me yet?

Hancock(giving Mary her son to hold): Here is Silas, Mary

Mary(crying as she holds cyrus): I love you, my beautiful son

(Having another contraction, Mary prepares herself to bring her daughter into the world)

Mary(feeling the urge to push, she yells): I have to push

Hancock(preparing to catch the baby): So push

Mary(crying out in pain, she screams as she begins to push): AHH..AHH..AHH

Hancock(choked up): the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck 

Mary(panicky): OH God, Hank, are you serious? 

Hancock: Yes I am very serious 

Mary(choked up): please take the umbilical cord off of the baby's neck because it is choking her 

Hancock(fearful): I don't want to hurt our daughter 

Mary: Fiona and I might die if you don't take the umbilical cord off of her neck 

Hancock(trying to untie the cord): OK, I'm working on it 

(the umbilical cord still won't come off of Fiona's neck no matter how many times Hancock tries to free her of it) 

Hancock(worried): I'm having trouble getting the cord off of Fiona's neck 

Mary(crying): Fiona is more important to the world than me. I beg you to take the goddamn umbilical cord off of her neck. Just do whatever you can to save her life instead of my life. 

Hancock(crying): Mary, you are very important to the world. You are not going to die because I won't allow you to die. I love you too much to allow you to die. I am going to save your life because Silas and Fiona need their mother. 

Mary: Kyle, I love you and I trust you with my life 

Hancock: Mary, I love you so please just keep holding on to your life for my sake 

Mary: We were never meant to exist together, but I can't stop loving you.

Hancock(kissing Mary): I love you 

(Anxious, Mary waits patiently for Hancock to untie the umbilical cord around Fiona's neck. Hancock carefully brings the rest of Fiona's body into the world. The sound of Fiona's crying makes both Mary and Hancock cry)


	2. aftereffect

Hancock(giving Fiona to Mary to hold): Fiona needs a hug from her mother

Mary(crying as she holds Fiona): I love you, oh, yes I do love you with all of my heart

(Unable to locate an airplane or hospital anywhere, Hancock and Mary just wander about the jungle and play with their twins. Mary starts hemorrhaging in which worries Hancock)

Mary(bleeding heavily, she cries out in pain): OH MY GOD

Hancock(concerned): What is the matter with you, love?

Mary(clinging onto her bloodstained clothes): Its the afterbirth, I am hemorrhaging. In other words, I am losing a lot of blood.

Hancock: So what?

Mary(placing Hancock's hands underneath her dress): I am having trouble delivering the placenta. I may need your assistance.

Hancock(preparing to catch the placenta): Mary, how may I help you?

Mary: The placenta appears to be stuck somewhere deep inside my vagina. I will continue to bleed out if the placenta isn't delivered. I need you to get the placenta out of me asap.

Hancock(pulling the placenta out of Mary's vagina): Don't worry, Mary, your ordeal will be over soon

Mary(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Hancock(presenting Mary with the placenta): The placenta is out of you so you can now relax and breathe. We can keep the placenta if you want to keep it.

Mary: You can just bury the placenta in the ground

Hancock(burying the placenta in the ground): Alright

Mary(breastfeeding the twins): Fiona and Silas, I love you so much

Hancock(spotting a nearby airplane heading his direction): Thank God, our saviors are finally here

Mary and Hancock(shouting to the airplane pilot): Help, please rescue us

(The airplane pilot sees Mary and Hancock and rescues them. Mary and Hancock along with their twins are taken to the hospital)


	3. Relentless

Scene 3: The airplane ride to the hospital

Airplane pilot: What are your names?

Hancock: My name is Hancock

Mary(holding a sleeping Silas and Fiona in her arms): My name is Mary

Hancock(referring to Fiona and Silas): These are our newborn twins, Silas and Fiona

Pilot: Mary and Hancock, how did y'all get stuck in the jungle?

Hancock: Indians burnt down our cabin so thats how we ended up in the jungle

Pilot: Thats not good

Mary: I know

Pilot: I don't understand what a cute couple like yourself doing in Indian Territory?

Mary: Hancock and I were on our honeymoon

Hancock(placing a locket around Mary's neck): This locket is for you, sweetheart

Mary(smiling): Thanks

Hancock(taking notice of more bloodstains on Mary's dress again): oh my god, Mary, you are bleeding out again

Mary(frightened, she begs Hancock): I need to go to the hospital as soon as possible before I bleed to death

Hancock(ordering the airplane pilot): My wife is bleeding and possibly dying, please take us to the hospital

Pilot(determined): I am working on it, we are almost to the hospital as we are speaking


	4. Everything changes

Scene 4: The hospital-Mary's hospital recovery room-after surgery

Mary(waking up from anesthesia): Hancock..

Hancock(sitting down at Mary's bedside, he holds her hand): Yes, honey, I am here

Mary: What was the outcome of the surgery?

Hancock(choked up, he squeezes Mary's hand): You lost so much blood that you had to undergo a hysterectomy

Mary(sitting up in bed): What is a hysterectomy?

Hancock(somewhat emotional): A hysterectomy is a surgical removal of the uterus

Mary(crying, she embraces Hancock): I can't have anymore babies

Hancock(holding Mary very tightly): I will always love you

Mary(sobbing): Hank, I am apologize for ruining our honeymoon. In fact, I am very sorry for ruining your life because you never wanted me in the first place.

Hancock: You are not worthless, you shouldn't let your conscience fool you. You are my everything and noone is ever going replace you in my life. Mary, I will be fine with only having two kids at the end of the day.

Mary(doubtful): How can you be so sure that I am the right one for one?

Hancock(kissing Mary): I love you

Mary(kissing Hancock): I love you too

Hancock: I thank you so much for allowing me to be apart of your life. I thank you so much for giving me the gift of life.

Mary: I should've died out there in the jungle. You loved me enough to want to save my life. You are a total life saver and I love you for it.

Hancock: You are safe now so fear exists no more

Mary: By the way, how are the twins doing?

Hancock: Thank God, the twins are alive and healthy

Mary(doubtful): How can you be so sure that they don't have any brain damage or anything else?

Hancock(breaking down in tears at the thought of Fiona): Mary, Fiona has cerebral palsy

Mary(becoming emotional): What is cerebral palsy?

Hancock: Cerebral palsy is a disorder caused by brain damage before, during or after birth. Cerebral palsy is usually marked by defective muscle control, seizures and developmental delays such as walking.

Mary(feeling guilty, she has a mental and emotional breakdown): I have a special needs child and it is all my fault

Hancock: Mary, it is not your fault that Fiona has cerebral palsy. Don't worry, Fiona will still able to live her life and change the world one heart at a time.

Maternity nurse(holding the twins in her arms, she walks into the room): I have a very special delivery

Mary(holding the babies in her arms, she starts crying): I love you, my two miracle babies

Hancock(kissing Mary): I love you

Mary(smiling at Hancock): I love you more


	5. The only exception

Mary's point of view

Forever the same old flames burn

once again and kisses from my beloved

turn my world upside down. Forever the

same old flames burn once again and

the mind games begin. Driven by destiny

and fate, I call upon the names of angels.

I am speechless and eventually fall asleep

in angels' arms where I feel at home. The

chase is on between two lovesick starcrossed

hearts and plays out like a movie. Holding onto

blue skies, breathing is never a sin whenever

love is involved. Chosen to be loved, to be held

for once is such a honor and a privilege, a blessing.

Chosen to be loved, God is at work to bring new

life into the world. This deeply passionate romance,

state of divine grace and innocence renews faith in

the impossible and plants a seed of hope into the ground.


	6. Our hope endures

Hancock's point of view

The ever present ghost,

the ever present mountain

of yesterday's fears and tears

gives birth to confusion. Weak,

the once intelligent human mind

is now a candle in the wind. Free

falling through air, free falling through

life, the human mind is torn asunder and

reaches a point of surrender. Tender to

the touch, fragile tiny miracle of God, stand

still and smile for a while. Over time rust turns

into dust eventually becoming hope and faith

takes on the form of trust. Faithfully devoted

to internal pride, there has to be a way to finish

the climb up to the mountain top. There has to be

a way to breakthrough the chaos and see the light

once again. Battling one obstacle after another, its

a never ending cycle of drama, heart warfare. Learning

to breathe is similar to riding a bicycle for the first time.

Filled with many life experiences, everyday is a lesson

within itself. Awakening up to love, embrace life as a dove

and be strong enough to move mountains, overcome obstacles.

The oracle says there will be more sunrises, golden years and

few bumps in the road.


	7. Dream on

Mary's point of view

Waking up in a fairytale,

heartache doesn't exist

anymore. Love can be

found through the eyes

of grace, a celestial immortal.

Heaven bound, keep looking

up at the sky and find peace

of mind instead of looking down

at the ground. Blessed, everyday

is one big huge miracle within itself.

Love does exist, its never too late

to celebrate love and embrace life.

Whenever there is an opportunity

to be a blessing, be moved and touched

by the spirit of thanksgiving in this holy

city of angels.


	8. Relief

Hancock's point of view

Longing to breathe beyond zero degrees Celsius, I am holding out for a hero.

I am holding out for a tight bear hug.

Please save me from myself before night arrives and takes away the best parts of me.

Our eyes interlock and you see right through my invincible dying soul.

Valuable, I am wanted by you and I block out every negative thought coming into my mind.

Rolling in deep waters, the matters of my heart speak volumes to you and you come to my rescue.

You make me smile and laugh, you are my savior that is a total life saver.

Every tear drop is a waterfall planting a seed of hope in my heart's rose garden.

Blessed and anointed by God, everything is painted a shade of yellow and gives off a celestial glow.


	9. Endearment

Mary's point of view

Living on through fireworks, love lights up the night sky and in return giving sight to the blind.

Love is a movement, one heartbeat away from becoming a revolution and earthquake.

I am safe in this shelter of love, your arms because I am never in harms' way.

I heart you so much I make you to be apart of my art.

I wonder what I can do to make you feel my love.

Earth angel, you are the only thing in the world that I hold dearest to my heart.

You are the closet thing to heaven that I'll ever be.

We are family and I want this, you and me together forever.


	10. Always be my baby

Hancock's point of view

Strong enough to survive through heaven and hell, move along.

Growing stronger with each passing day, stay positive instead of negative.

Holding onto hope, learn to live for today instead of waiting for tomorrow to come.

Holding onto hope, give life and in return conceive and receive love.

Blessed with the gift of new life, be internally and eternally grateful forever.


	11. Muse

Mary's point of view

Doomed from birth,

fate weighs heavily

on the mind causing

the conscience to be

in a very delicate fragile

state. Chasing after an

endless light, there is

always a reason to be

in great distress. Trying

to find a voice, there is

no choice other than listening

to the heart speak. Caught up

in an uncontrollable deeply

forbidden passionate lust

called puppy love, happy endings

do exist. Dying to be free and

breathe, dying to be loved and

believe in the impossible, godspeed.

Hanging on by a moment, holding

on by a thread, all roads lead to home

in which is Rome. In a place where

blue skies reign supreme, dreams do

come true. Dark and mysterious, aligned

crossed stars build an ongoing mystery

and eventually find a place in history.

Sharing a divine connection, angels

spread their wings and transform into

butterflies.


	12. Bittersweet

Hancock's point of view

We stick to each other like glue

and I care enough to show

you my true colors. I care

enough to have a little faith

in you. I care enough to show

you tough love and help you

move mountains in your life.

Your gratitude is long overdue,

you eat my heart right out of me

like cookie dough. I have reached

my breaking point so I care enough

to let you go. You are not worth my

time or tears at the end of the day.

I have held your hand for all of these

years and now I am loosening the reins.


	13. Ignite

Mary's point of view

Underneath the crimson sun, beneath the stars and stripes, beyond the warmth and comfort of a sweater and mother earth, lets weep and travel to the deep end of the ocean.

One bitter sweet day an infant ray of sunshine was laid to rest and said nomore.

The unexpected loss of life set a couple's love nest on fire.

Its truly a mad world whenever bad sad news is more accepted than good news and there is no need to pray anymore.

Gray black rain clouds hovering above a daydreamer's paradise prophesy a storm is coming.

Returning back to clay, dying prematurely is nearly as tragic as a Shakespearan play.

The shedding of innocent red blood gives a voice to those who are broken, taken for granted or just slipped away.

Missing unconditional agape love, silence now fills an empty room, a barren womb where a life once occupied.

Never easy or silly, life will never be a fantasy for as long as the valley of death continues to exist.


	14. Guidance

Hancock's point of view

Living in constant despair

and fear, I don't know why

I feel so distant if I am loved.

Living in constant despair

and fear, it is like breathing

without any air in my lungs

and undergoing rounds of

chemotherapy. My silent

cries for help, my wounds

cry out from beyond the

grave. The loud never ending

violent sounds of chaos in my

little private world invite you

to join in my self pity party where

you play the role of being my savior.

The invincible scars on my heart, my

tears capture your attention and

speaks volumes to you. You are never

once hesitant to reach out to me. Against

all odds, I remain resitant to share my pain

with you although you have promised me

blue skies. Unable to stand on my own two

feet, I hold on to your voice of reason like

a rope because you are my only last hope

for a cure. You love me enough to show me

tough love and have a little faith in me.


End file.
